okmafandomcom-20200213-history
Jay McShann
Jay McShann was a bandleader originally from Muskogee, Oklahoma. Discography ;78s * Confessin' the Blues / Hootie Blues (1941) as Jay McShann and His Orchestra * 'Fore Day Rider / Hootie's Ignorant Oil (1941) * Swingmatism / Vine Street Boogie (1941) as Jay McShann and His Orchestra * Hold 'Em Hootie / Dexter Blues (1941) as Jay McShann and His Orchestra * Lonely Boy Blues / Sepian Bounce (1942) as Jay McShann and His Orchestra * New Confessin' the Blues / Red River Blues (1942) * One Woman's Blues / So You Won't Jump (1942) as Jay McShann and His Orchestra * Cryin' Won't Make Me Stay / Baby Heart Blues (1942) * Get Me on Your Mind / The Jumpin' Blues (1943) as Jay McShann and His Orchestra * Merry-Go-Round-Blues / Bad Tale Boogie 1945) as Jay McShann and His Orchestra * Hootie Boogie / Garfield Avenue Blues (1945) as Jay McShann's Sextet * Come On Over to My House / Trouble in Mind (1945) as Jay McShann and His Kansas City Stompers * Hootie Boogie / Garfield Avenue Blues (1946) as Jay McShann and the Sextet * Voodoo Woman Blues / Bucktown Boogie (1946) as Jay McShann and the Sextet * Shipyard Woman Blues / Crown Prince Boogie (1946) as Jay McShann and the Sextet * I Want a Little Girl / Jimtown Boogie (1946) as Jay McShann and the Sextet * Roll On Katy / Ernestine (1946) as Jay McShann and the Sextet * Bullie Woogie / Money Getting Cheaper (1947) * Please Stop Playing Those Blues, Boy / Barfly Blues (1947) as Jay McShann and His Orchestra * You Turned Your Back on Me / Black Train Blues (1948) as Jay McShann and His Orchestra ;Studio Albums * Goin' to Kansas City Blues (1957) * McShann's Piano (1967) * Confessin' the Blues (1970) * Going to Kansas City (1972) * Jumpin' the Blues (1972) with Milt Buckner * The Band That Jumps the Blues! (1973) * Vine Street Boogie (1974) * Kansas City Joys (1976) with Buddy Tate, Paul Quinichette * Crazy Legs & Friday Strut (1977) with Buddy Tate * Kansas City On My Mind (1977) * The Last of the Blue Devils (1978) * A Tribute to Fats Waller (1978) * Kansas City Hustle (1978) * The Big Apple Bash (1979) * The Man from Muskogee (1980) with Claude Williams * Tuxedo Junction (1980) with Don Thompson * Last of the Whorehouse Piano Players (1980) with Ralph Sutton * Saturday Night Function (1981) with the Sackville All-Stars * After Hours (1982) * Best of Friends (1982) with Al Casey * Blowin' in from K.C. (1983) with Joe Thomas * Just a Lucky So and So (1984) * Roll 'Em (1987) * Last of the Whorehouse Piano Players (1989) with Ralph Sutton * Paris All-Star Blues (1991) * Blue Pianos with Axel Zwingenberger * A Tribute to Charlie Parker (1991) * Stride Piano Summit (1991) with Dick Hyman, Ralph Sutton * Jimmy Witherspoon & Jay McShann (1992) with Jimmy Witherspoon * The Missouri Connection (1983) with John Hicks * Some Blues (1993) * Airmail Special (1994) * Swingmatism (1994) with Don Thompson * Piano Playhouse (1996) * Hootie's Jumpin' Blues (1997) with Duke Robillard * My Baby with the Black Dress On (1998) * Still Jumpin' the Blues (1999) with Duke Robillard, Maria Muldaur * What a Wonderful World (1999) * Hootie! (2000) * Goin' to Kansas City (2004) with Duke Robillard * Hootie Blues (2006) ;EPs * Early Bird (1973) with Charlie Parker ;Compilation Albums * Kansas City Memories (1973) ;Live Albums * Live in France Vol. 2 (1984) with Eddie Cleanhead Vinson External Links Category:Defunct Solo